Soul Eater Weird Dream
by Zuzu-animelovr
Summary: This is a weird dream I had! This is hilarious!  WARNING: suggested inappropriate actions!


Okay! Everybody!

_**THIS WAS A RANDOM DREAM I HAD!**_

My Soul Eater dream that I thought was hilarious!

_I do not own Soul Eater. I have to give it up to the real creators for creating such a great series! So, I do not own it in any way!_

The characters in this dream are:

-Soul

-Maka

-Black Star

-Crona

-Ragnarok

-Jack the Ripper (monster from first episode of Soul Eater)

-Eruka Frog

-Eldest Mizune Sister

Okay! Let's begin this really weird dream!

"Muffins!" Crona announced. (Every minute of this dream he is making or holding a muffin, just so you know. ) He held out a pan of muffins to his friends.

"Yay!" Black Star, Soul, and Maka gather around the kitchen table.

They hear the disco music playing in the next room, where Eruka and Mizune are dancing on the dance floor. The lights reflecting off the disco ball are beaming into the kitchen. The music blared through the house.

"Let's see if I can make cake _now_!" Ragnarok says eyeing Crona. (Apparently, Ragnarok is not connected to Crona unless he wants to.) Ragnarok pulls out a tray of ash out of the oven. He turns away from the gang and starts mumbling to himself.

"Well, of course it's burned!" Crona scoffs at him, "You set the oven on 1000 degrees!" He then peers at Ragnarok.

"I'm sorry for thinking that cakes have to be baked on 1000 degrees," Ragnarok apologized rolling his eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Crona exclaimes, "1000 degrees isn't even on the oven-turny-thingy!"

"Look again…" Ragnarok said as he looked back at his… ash cake.

"What the heck?" Crona replies. The oven's degree valve had a new number. Somehow, Ragnarok added a new heat option and labeled the number '1000' with crayon on the farthest twist. "I was guessing when I said you baked it at one thousand degrees!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't a marker to write '1000'." Ragnarok says.

"That's not the point! I don't know how to deal with a weird oven!" Crona says edging farther away from the oven.

"Hey, Crona! Good muffins! What flavor?"Maka asks chomping down

on her fourth muffin. She gulped down a chunk and closed her eyes to savor the flavor.

"Um… I think that one's maple syrup, honey, sugar, and cinnamon. Soul's is the same. And Black Star's is chicken."

"Chicken? Ya-hooooooooo!" Black Star says standing in his chair. "This is awesome! I've got chicken!"

"Yeah! Mine's sweet!" Maka said holding up her's.

Soul continued eating, tons of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He was on his 9th muffin and not slowing down.

"Um… looks like you're running out…" Crona peeked inside the oven. He stared, pupils getting smaller from shock. Then, grasping his head, he screamed at the top of his lungs. (Picture him screaming when Ragnarok shoots out of his back in the anime. That's how he looks like.) "They're buuuuuuuuuuuuurned! I don't know how to deal with this! What am I going to do!"

"Haha!" Ragnarok sneered.

"I don't know how to interact with burned muffins!" Crona shouted.

Right then, all of them hear a monster up in the attic. They jerk their heads toward the ceiling. Silence entered the room and everyone paused what they were doing.

" C'mon guys! End of snack time!" Maka ordered. She and her friends ran up the wooden stairs, waiting to meet the horror in the attic.

"I'mma commin' up!" Black Star said as he burst through the doors of the attic. He cleared his throat and began, "Hello, lowly subject! I've come to assassinate you!"

"Oh, it's just Jack the Ripper…" Soul reacted.

"Urghhhhhhhh" Jack the Ripper shouted in surprise.

Crona hurried after Maka. He was armed with a tray of muffins. He stumbled over his dress at some steps. Ragnarok was hurrying downstairs doing something.

"Move aside, people!" Black Star said as he pushed everyone toward the door, "GREATNESS POWER!"(This refers to Black Star's conceitedness.) Light shined from his body and he floated 3 feet off the ground. His hair and clothes were covered with flowers and a summer breeze flew from him. It was like attacking with a Black Star heaven.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Jack the Ripper screeched.

Crona, attempting to add more power to the power, threw a muffin at Jack as well.

"Crona! Everyone!" Ragnarok ran up the stairs, "I've finally baked a cake successfully!" Indeed he had. And it was a beautiful big, puffy, pink, sugary one, too! The icing was dripping from the side.

"Good job, Ragnarok!" Crona congratulated taking the cake, "More power!" Crona pitched the cake at the monster and watched it splatter at its skin. Ragnarok just stared at the splattered cake and slowly his anger rised. Jack the Ripper has left a small red Afreet soul in the middle of the room. (But for some reason, his body stayed… you know dreams…)

"Yay!" Soul and Maka ran from the door to the lifeless monster. Soul leaped for the soul and devoured it in his special, drooling way of his. Maka leaped at Jack and took off his thong. (If you haven't noticed yet, he wears one. It's disgusting! But in this case, it was pretty and girly.) She jumped toward Soul happily. He side grinned and took the thong and said, "C'mon, Maka."

They skipped to a nearby room (with a bed… hint, hint). Crona faced Ragnarok.

"You idiot!" Ragnarok attached himself to Crona and started to pick on him.

"Hey! Stop it…"

"You ruined my first cake!"

"Ow! I was only- ouch- trying to help~!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"I was- youch!- trying to help!"

"Then take this!"

"OW~! You're bruising my nose!"

"Well, take that!"

"I – stop~…"

Black Star heard the sound effects coming from Maka's and Soul's room. He turned around and spotted himself in a mirror, "Ah! It's too great!" Black Star explained, dropping to his knees to his reflection. Light beams out from the out Black Star's outline on the mirror. He raises his arms to protect his eyes. The light fades to show a muscular Black Star. He then beamed at himself making poses…

Crona pried Ragnarok off of himself and welcomed himself into the kitchen. Ragnarok peered into the disco dance room. Eruka Frog skipped into the kitchen with her mouse friend trailing behind.

"I just baked some muffins!" Crona announced happily to the two girls, "But I don't know how to interact with animals…" Crona signed turning away.

"He called me an animal!" Eruka Frog was clearly offended and hid behind Mizune. Even thou

"I would like one!" Mizune said leaving Eruka where she was at. Crona gave her a muffin and she started to gag, choke, or something of the sort. She dropped the muffin and it rolled on the ground as she clasped.

"M-Miz-Mizune!" Eruka Frog shouted and approached her friend who vanished without leaving a trace.

"Oops… that's bad one…" Crona looked down at the mouse's muffin, "Here's one for you, Eruka!" He gave her a muffin then sprinted out of the room yelling something about not being able to interact with frogs. Eruka ate her muffin cautiously and uncomfortably.

"Eruka… would you mind going outside with me to collect herbs for the muffins?" (I really don't know why he would do that…) Ragnarok asked.

"Uh… sure!" she finished her muffin and pulled on her boots.

The minute they went outside they were on a hill holding hands, skipping while "Walking on Sunshine" played.

Crona returned to the kitchen just in time to grab another batch of muffins to feed people, "Muffins!"

Soul and Maka made their way down the old steps. He was clipping her bra from behind while she pulled up his boxers they sat at the table, took a muffin, and made out. (I really like Maka x Soul!)

Meanwhile, Black Star made his way downstairs pulling up his boxers.

"Why, Black Star?" Soul asked gesturing to Black Star's only clothing piece on- his boxers.

"Mirrors…" Black Star answered hinting that he tried to do it with his reflection. (Do you think I should go to a madhouse because I dreamed this!)

"Oh my gosh, Black Star!" Maka sighed, "AGAIN!"

**"**Muffins!" Crona interrupted then at his friends. "I don't know how to deal with naked people!" Crona ran out of the room crying.

"This is boring… Maka, let's go," Soul said leading his girlfriend upstairs to their room again.

A few minutes later, Black Star decided he wanted to hang out with them and started up the stairs to greet them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka shouted.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black Star yelled. He bolted down the stairs- blinded of what he'd seen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka shouted again.

"Maka? Soul?" Black Star bolted back to the attic. Crona joined him on his run to save the couple. They entered their room to see an Aftreet layed on their bed and them frantically trying to dress up. Crona threw muffins as Black Star did his "GREATNESS POWER". Ragnarok appeared at the doorway just as soon as the monster was defeated and gone.

"Look! Eruka and I made a heart shaped cake!" Ragnarok cried while beaming with pride.

"Gimme that!" Maka ordered. She grabbed the cake and tasted it. She smiled and handed it to Soul. He bit it and smiled back. They started to eat the heart-shaped cake together. The gang remembered whose privacy they were intruding and backed out of the room.

"Muffins!" they squealed and hurried to the kitchen. Black Star tripped and all of them randomly fell into a big whole!

-THE END-

I just want you guys to know that I had _**NO CONTROL WATSOEVER **_of what happened in the dream. It's funny though…. Hope you liked it! ^_^

Please Review!


End file.
